Bliss
by oswinning
Summary: They haven't been able to be alone together without somebody else interrupting for quite some time, so they make the best of it while it lasts. 1827, shameless fluff.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything, if I did, I wouldn't be here now would I?  
Pairing: 1827 (HibariTsuna) Microscopic 8059 some where near the end.  
Rating: T  
Warning: Shameless fluff, Minor/Major (Depending on how you view it) OOC-ness from our favorite Skylark and Tuna. (No Beta, I apologize in advance for any mistakes.)

- - - -

As Hibari was watching the last of the students head home from the front school doors, he heard light foot steps coming up behind him and only stopping when they were a foot or so away.

"H-Hibari-san...?" Questioned a voice behind him, and Hibari can't help but smirk as he turned around to face the — cute — herbivore. The boy called 'Dame-Tsuna' by his unknowing classmates. Those who were considered _family _(Or were involved with the Mafia) were the only ones to truly see the full extent of power the boy held. A power lurking beneath the surface, behind the herbivore exterior, there lay a Mafia boss worthy of taking over the famous Vongola.

Hibari couldn't wait to bite him to death. (Reborn has to constantly remind him to not leave any marks...So far, he hasn't been confronted by that dynamite loving herbivore so that means he's been keeping the marks out of sight...)

However, he was willing to be patient. After all, not all of the herbivore's true strength had come to light as of yet and he wanted to fight a strong opponent. He was sure that sometime in the near future, this boy would be able to give him a challenge like no other had, a true omnivore...but for now, he had to settle for the herbivorous side of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Although...this side of his 'boss' wasn't necessarily bad either he mused he watched the smaller teen hesitantly take his hand and entwine their fingers with a timid smile as he looked up at him. Either way, this herbivore, this omnivore, was his and his alone he thought possessively as he tightened his grip and softened his smirk ever so slightly. This caused Tsuna to widen his smile and close his eyes, his face one of absolute bliss and Hibari could not deny the silent request. He closed the distance between them to place a chaste kiss on his lover's lips before leaning back and brought his unoccupied hand to cup Tsuna's cheek. Tsuna opened his eyes questioningly before widening in surprise as Hibari flashed him a small loving smile, causing a small blush to overtake Tsuna's cheeks as pure joy flooded his system.

"Is there something you need Tsunayoshi?" His normal smirk back in place, any traces of that god-like smile (Only Tsuna had the privilege to see it) gone. Their hands no longer clasped together, only their pinky fingers were entwined, like they were making a promise to each other.

"Not really, I just wanted to see Hibari-san..." Tsuna admitted, somewhat embarrassed. He turned his gaze away from the prefect and glanced up, he watched the slowly drifting clouds passing by the clear blue sky for a few moments. He smiled inwardly and turned his eyes back to Hibari, whom was giving him a calculating look.

"We haven't gotten a chance to meet each other without someone else being there. It's nice to just be with you, even if for only a few minutes." He closed his eyes, Tsuna knew that Hibari would not be tied down, he was the drifting cloud of solitude after all...but Tsuna's eyes snapped open when he felt a hand ruffle his hair. He looked questioningly at Hibari, who disregarded the silent question.

"Tsunayoshi..." Hibari mumbled quietly, his eyes half-lidded as he pulled the younger teen toward him in a gentle embrace. Entwining of fingers, palms touching, a forehead resting on a shoulder, a cheek on top of the younger teen's head, one hand griping black jacket, an arm wrapped around a thin waist.

Bliss.

That was the only emotion coursing through their bodies at the moment. The feeling of being within each others embrace, hands in contact with warm flesh, the scent of one another overpowering their senses. It was something they knew they could never get enough of. They were addicted to one another, they felt a resolve within to protect what was in front of them no matter the cost. One vowed as a Guardian to never fail the boy in front of him, the other vowed as a lover to always stay by this older teen's side...

"K-Kyouya..." Tsuna said just below a whisper that Hibari had barely managed to catch it. Hibari simply stared at his lover in pleasant surprise, that had been the first time Tsuna had managed to say his name without much incident ( e.g: running away in embarrassment, stuttering to the point where he could only get to "Kyou" and then promptly turning away, etc.). He was brought back from his musing when he felt Tsuna trembling in his grasp, as if he wanted to just get away from the current situation.

With a smirk, Hibari pulled away and leaned down so that both of them were eye-to-eye. He noticed fear in Tsuna's eyes along with a glimmer of hope within dwelling underneath that. For a moment, Hibari face was one of complete and utter love, his eyes softened, his small smile on the corner of his lips, emotionless mask off for only Tsuna to see. The moment was broken once Tsuna jumped the prefect, wrapping his arms around Hibari's neck while his lips claimed the older teen's lips, catching him off-guard once more.

It seemed like his little Herbivore could be unpredictable when he wanted to be.

He grinned as he deepened the kiss by slipping in his tongue, something Tsuna welcomed wholeheartedly as he eagerly opened his mouth for his lover as they, slowly but surely, memorized every bit of each other until one of them needed to separate for much needed air. Tsuna was practically beaming and Hibari did nothing to stop him, the boy was too adorable sometimes.

"Kyouya-san then?" Tsuna murmured.

"No, just Kyouya." Hibari held back a smile by bitting his lip as Tsuna stared at him, eyes lit up like a child on Christmas day.

Tsuna simply wrapped his arms around Hibari's waist and nuzzled into his chest with a content sigh, "Kyouya."

- - - -

"Let me blow that bastard up!!! How dare he touch Tenth like that?!?! Gahhh!! Baseball idiot!!! Let me go!!!" Gokudera struggled against Yamamoto's grip as the baseball player carried him off over his shoulder, arms pinning kicking legs together.

All he got for an answer was cheerful laughing from said baseball player as they walked away from the school.

- - - -

_A/N: R & R? Hope you enjoyed yourselves. :) _


End file.
